guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Muhammad Abd Allah Mansur Al Futuri
| place_of_birth = Al Rimi, Libya | place_of_death = | citizenship = Libya | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 194 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Repatriated to Libyan custody | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Muhammad Abd Allah Mansur Al Futuri is a citizen of Libya, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 194. The Department of Defense reports that detainee 194 was born on December 1, 1968, in Al Rimi, Libya. Inconsistent identification Muhammad was identified inconsistently on official Department of Defense documents: * He was identified as Mohammed Abd Allah Mansur Al Futuri on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 29 September 2004. * He was identified as Muhammad Abd Allah Mansur Al Futuri on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board, on 11 July 2005, on the first official list of captives' names, released on April 20, 2006, and on six official lists released in September 2007. * He was identified as Muhammad Abd Allah Manur Safrani Al Futri on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board, on 18 April 2006. * He was identified as Muhammad Abdallah Mansur Al Rimi on the second official list of captive's names, released on May 15, 2006. * He was identified as Mohammed Rimi on the official list of captives whose habeas corpus petitions should be dismissed following their transfer from US custody. mirror Combatant Status Review s were held in a 3x5 trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Muhammad Abd Allah Mansur Al Futuri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 29-34 for two years while he was in Afghanistan and Pakistan. :#The detainee worked a few missions, which were 40 days long, for Al-Jamia'a Al Tablighi throughout the Afghanistan and Pakistan region. :#The detainee traveled and worked as a paid employee of the Jama'at Al Tablighi . :#Jama'at Al Tablighi, a Pakistan based Islamic missionary organization is being used as a cover to mask travel and activities of terrorists including members of al Qaida. :#The detainee reportedly is a member of the Libyan Islamic Fighting Group (LIFG). :#The Libyan Islamic Fighting Group, a listed terrorist organization with black market contacts, reportedly is used by al Qaida to obtain travel documents. :#The detainee was arrested in Pakistan with 1,800 U.S. Dollars (USD), 1,500 Saudi Arabian Riyals (SAR), and an unknown amount of Afghan and Pakistan money in his possession. :#The detainee stated the money, which was captured during his arrest, all came from a source in Europe. }} First annual Administrative Review Board A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Abd Allah Mansur Al Futuri's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 11 July 2005. | title=Unclassified Summary of Evidence for Administrative Review Board in the case of Al Futuri, Muhammad Abd Allah Mansur | date=2005-07-11 | author=OARDEC | pages=31–33 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2007-12-10 }} He faced 23 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 3 "primary factors favoring transfer or release". Among the new allegations Muhammad Abd Allah Mansur faced were: *He was reported to have been present in Afghanistan in 1991. *He was alleged to have fled Libya for Egypt in 1999, after he learned he was wanted for questioning. *He was alleged to have left Libya with $7,000, from the sale of his business. *He was alleged to have decided to travel to Afghanistan based on inspiration from an 'Umrah trip to Mecca, television and radio reports, and a fatwa issued by Sheik Mahmoud al Oukla. *He was alleged to have been given a job by the Jama'at al Tablighi. He was also alleged to have relied on charity. *He was alleged to have received military training at the al Farouq training camp and the Salman al Farisa training camp. *He was alleged to have fought in the battle of Lukar, the battle of Qardiz, and in the battle of Jalalabad, and to have been captured in Tora Bora. *He was alleged to have been close friends with two other Libyans, Ibrihim Kahlan, with whom he travelled to Afghanistan, and Zuhair al Libi, who he met in Peshawar, both of whom died fighting the Afghan Northern Alliance. *He was alleged to have owned a Casio F91W digital watch -- a watch that American intelligence analysts believe is the preferred watch to be adapted to serve as the timer in time-bombs. American intelligence analysts have been told the watch is a graduation present for graduates of the Al Farouq training camp. *He is reported to have lied about his name and nationality, out of fear of being returned to Libya. *He denied any association with the Taliban. *A "senior al Qaida operative" said that a crippling childhood illness meant that he was of no use to any of the militant groups in Afghanistan, hence his reliance on charity. Second annual Administrative Review Board A four page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammad Abd Allah Manur Safrani Al Futri's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 18 April 2006. He faced 21 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 9 "primary factors favoring transfer or release". Among the new allegations Muhammad Abd Allah Mansur faced were: *He was alleged to have been described as having a "jihadist philosophy", and to have wanted to die a martyr's death, by an al Qaida facilitator. *He was reported to have had Arabic friends in Afghanistan who each donated money so he could afford to get married. *He was alleged to have been seen at the Kandahar airport camp, but he was not training, merely "sitting with the brothers". *He was reported to have bought medicine, a spoon, and a watch, in Jalalabad. *He was reported to wear a prosthetic leg following crippling childhood polio. *He denied any knowledge of plans to attack the USA, both prior to September 11, 2001, and afterwards. He denied any knowledge of plans for uprisings within Guantanamo. *He is reported to have planned to travel to Afghanistan simply to teach the Koran and find a wife. He denied he had ever engaged in hostilities in Afghanistan, or received any military training. Transcript Muhammad chose to participate in this Board hearing. His hearing was convenened on April 24, 2006. The Department of Defense released 16 pages of transcript in Early September 2007. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer. Release The Seattle Post Intelligencer reported that Al Rimi was released on December 18, 2006. 6 Yemenis released from Guantanamo, Seattle Post Intelligencer, December 18, 2006 References Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1968 births Category:Libyan people